This invention relates to cutting tools for cardboard boxes and more particularly it relates to a hand cutting tool that has a blade slidably mounted in the handle thereof for extension to a cutting position and retraction to a covered and protected position during nonuse of the tool.
It is essential for cardboard box cutting and opening operations that the cutting tool be equipped with a blade of some type that will cut open any size cardboard container. It has been found that current state-of-the-art tools, utilizing retractable razor blades as the cutting edge do not operate satisfactorily. Often when using tools of this type to open cardboard boxes the razor blade must either be removed from the tool and used alone for cutting; or the container to be opened must be maneuvered in such a way that pressure exerted on the razor blade can be transferred to the container without damaging the contents thereof. It is often not convenient or possible to maneuver a container around. Conventional cutting tools commonly include a mechanism that permits easy retraction of the blade into the tool handle so as to protect the user from the blade during nonuse of the tool. However, the mechanism that permits easy movement of the extension or retraction of the blade in the handle of conventional cutting tools of this type also allows the blade to move relatively to the handle during use. This does not occur with applicant's cutting tool which utilizes a more reliable mechanism for clamping the blade in an extended position or a retracted carrying position.